Roses are Red,Violets are Blue
by 83CC4L4U
Summary: This is really just a bunch of stories that I did for a few friends of mine,Happy Valentine's Day!:D Includes Super Junior,You Me At 6 and Sleeping With Sirens.
1. Prologue

Note from the author: I wrote this for a bunch of my friends out there-they know who they are. I love them all dearly and because we're all single girls (^_^) I thought I'd give them my own Valentine's present-a little late I know.

I hope they forgive me for this , I hope you all enjoy reading these.

Chapter 1-Becky&Kyuhyun

Chapter 2-Sarah&Kellin

Chapter 3-Esmé&Matt

Chapter 4-Jade&Donghae

Chapter 5-Ruby&Greg

Prologue

They say that you'll never end up with your idol; they say it's stupid that you fangirl over them; they say "he's way too old for you" or "you'll never meet him"; they say "why must you constantly think about him?"; they complain about how much money you spend on merchandise-CD's, posters and DVD's; they say that's it just your hormones and you'll forget about them eventually.

Parents...what do they know?

I wrote these stories to basically show our parents why we fangirl over these boys:D


	2. Chapter 1

Becky hadn't seen him all day. It was now 6pm and she briskly strolled up to the front door, for fear that she might lose a few digits due to the cold. She hammered on the door and waited. Her nose was a glowing, bright scarlet and she,quickly, stamped her boots on the path; one, to stop them going numb and two, out of impatience. Then, she heard the sound of the doorknob turning and saw the curtains stirring like ripples, disturbing a tranquil pond on a calm summer's bubbled up inside her like a vast volcano. He swung the door wide open and jumped out, picking her up in his strong grip and spinning her around."I missed you" Kyuhyun whispered, his warm breath tingling on her frozen ears."Happy Valentine's Day!"She wrapped her arms around him tightly, never letting go, short, hurried breaths escaping her blue lips."You must be freezing" He gasped and carried Becky inside, heading straight for the living room.

Perching her on the edge of his leather sofa, he carefully slid off her denim jacket, draped it over the armrest before unravelling her scarf too. His tender lips brushed past hers and she could faintly taste his minty toothpaste from this morning. "I have a surprise for you"He whispered in a hushed 's heart fluttered and skipped several beats,making her nervous."O-okay then..."She stuttered,unable to recollect her scrambled thoughts after he flashed her a wicked smile. "Just wait here"A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he glided out of the room, grinning superiorly.

Unable to stay still, Becky started nibbling her nails and shuffled in her seat. He appeared...a huge bouquet of ravishing, red roses filling his gasped,covering her mouth, and blinked away those few tears that insisted on flowing."I love them"He carefully plucked one from the bunch and slid it behind her ear,peeking out beside her face."Beautiful"He gasped a little and laid the bouquet of roses into her arms where Becky threw them into the air and sprang into his arms. Surprisingly, he caught her and they embraced each other closely. She rested her forehead against his-their lips touching distance away from each other-with his short breaths prickling on her face.

She then felt his lips against hers, caressing them let him be in control,as always. Quickly,she kissed his arm snaked around his neck as the other drifted up his shirt, brushing over each defined abs tentatively with a fingertip. He grinned at her and a low moan rumbled in the back of his throat. She giggled at him and squealed excitedly. He wrapped his arms around her tighter,pressing his body against hers and started pushing her over to the sofa. Reaching behind her,her hand fumbled around to find the sofa to support her so she wouldn't fall backwards-not that she didn't want to. He ran his hands down past her waist as he kissed her lips, down her jaw line towards her neck. "I have another surprise for you too"His voice husky and his deep brown eyes full of lust. "Why don't you get changed?"He suggested,raising his eyebrow. "If you insist"She smirked at him,carefully unwrapping her arms from his neck and skipping up the stairs with her bags-she was staying the night.

About an hour later, Becky slowly paced down the stairs, wary of tripping in her silver stilettos. Laying scattered at the bottom of the stairs were rose petals-bright red and of various shapes and they seemed to form a path so,inquisitively,she traipsed after it,her heels clicking on the wooden floor. As she progressed closer to her destination, strong, intense aromas of incense wafted past her-vanilla, lavender and cinnamon. The trail of petals led her to the dining room and when she looked up from the ground,she saw beaming smile lit up the whole room so much that there wasn't any need for the various candles littered around the room.

The room had been completely revamped. First of all,the dining room table-usually plain-had a grand,cream tablecloth draped over it with crimson candles,matching her lipstick,arranged in the ,more rose petals had been scattered on the table and he had laid out the finest cutlery for her. That strong smell from earlier had been the candles,which she could now see were hidden in various places around the room. She glanced over at him;his hands were in his pockets and he smiled at her, his eyes searching hers of her approval. His shirt was a plain white,a few buttons undone at the top just enough to see a peek of his toned torso,paired with his favourite jeans. She saw him gazing at her with his coffee-brown eyes and her stomach flipped. For tonight,she hadn't chose anything too fancy-a short, turquoise dress laced with ruffles at the bottom with her silver stilettos. Her make-up was minimalistic and her russet curls bounced on her shoulders."You look beautiful"He gasped and reached his hand out to her,taking hers gently and ushering her over to her seat. She sat down on her seat and assessed the various silver plates that lay on the table all covered by silver hoods. Kyuhyun held up his glass to her,after pouring a sneaky glass of wine for both of them,and they tapped them together."To us"He grinned at her,gently kissing her cheek. "To us"Becky repeated,sipping her wine slowly. She placed her glass on the table and gave him a perplexed look as he was grinning at her."What's wrong?"She asked curiously."Oh nothing"He grinned evilly at her and slid over beside her,moving a strand of her curls out of her face."You just got a little something-"His sentence abruptly stopped as she then felt his lips on hers,warm and comforting.

She giggled and kissed him back,immediately deepening the kiss. Her heart was pounding and her palms sweating but she didn't seemed that he didn't either as he winded his hands around her waist and gently traced his fingers across her exposed back. She gasped suddenly as he leant down to kiss her again,his lips locking with arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he kissed the edge of her lips teasing her. With wide,innocent eyes,she gazed at him and then at the table beside her,the plates of food still steaming."So when will we eat all that?"She giggled and nipped his bottom lip as she kissed him again. He smirked at her with a broad grin."Oh...we'll get around to it"His words laced with sarcasm as she grabbed a fistful of his hair."I can deal with that"She smirked,kissing his lips quickly. Small, exasperated moans escaped her lips and he deepened the kisses that travelled past her jaw line and down to her collarbone. "This is the best valentine's day ever,love"Becky giggled as her hand drifted up his shirt."I love you"He gasped,kissing her lips deeply.


	3. Chapter 2

He knocked on the door 10am sharp, just like he promised. Sarah was still getting ready, as usual, and sat in front of her mirror straightening her hair. She heard the doorbell ring relentlessly and finished styling her hair before stumbling down the stairs. When she actually got around the inviting him inside, she seemed out of breath and he raised his eyebrow at her."Tired?"He asked, a little confused, knowing perfectly well Sarah never did sports of any kind. "Oh it's nothing, I just ran down the stairs" Sarah giggled, a little out of breath though. "Fine then, you ready?"Kellin grinned at her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "As ready as I'll ever be" Sarah insisted, sliding her hat onto her head, pausing for a moment to take in his defined features-his playful blue eyes, jet-black hair and a cute smile that always made her heart fluttered when it was aimed at her.

They pulled into McDonalds and Sarah squealed as he drove around searching for a parking space. "Oh, by the way, happy Valentine's Day" He chuckled, parking up his car and turning the ignition off. Sarah's eyes were wide and she was smiling like a child that had got lost in a candy store. Kellin opened the door for her and stepped aside to let her walk in first, after sliding his shades on. Sarah headed straight for the counter and gazed around, transfixed, at the menus on the walls."What am I allowed to have?"She sniggered, looking over at him. Kellin merely shrugged."Whatever you desire" Sarah squealed once again and started ordering both of their food.

After ordering, she took his hand in hers and they both chose a table in the corner together. He slid in on the bench beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder."Thank you for this" She whispered, whilst the waitress brought their food over and laid it on the table. He smiled at her, leaning over to grab a few chips and plough them into his mouth. Sarah did the same and started stuffing them into her mouth."Here let me feed you "He suggested and dipped his chip in the tomato sauce. Sarah had her mouth ready wide ; the chip didn't go in her mouth. He "accidently" missed her mouth and hit her nose, smothering her nose in tomato sauce. "I'll get you back for this" She glared at him, wiping the remaining sauce off her nose. Kellin bemused and tapped her nose, which made her cheeks flush."I'd like to see you try" His voice coated with sarcasm as he scoffed at , they both finished their meals after various name-calling, other food fights and Sarah stealing a balloon just so she could suck in the helium. Out of the McDonalds, they both paraded and headed for his car."I have another idea" He chuckled.

This involved the ice-rink and co-ordination, Sarah lacking co-ordination immensely. They reached the ice-rink and briskly walked through the cold to reach the reception where he insisted on paying for the tickets. After paying for the tickets, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the benches to put on her skates, cradling her like a young child. "I can walk you know" She rolled her eyes but he ignored her constant insisting."I know, it's just more fun this way" He stated and perched her on the edge of the bench."I'll just go get the skates" As he walked away, she undid her laces of her beloved purple vans and put on a pair of thick, fluffy socks. He returned, carrying two pairs of skates, and knelt down in front of her to assist Sarah in putting her son, before putting his own on."Nice socks" He smirked and she playfully punched him."You're just jealous"

Kellin held Sarah's hand tightly as they both stumbled onto the ice rink. "You realise I've never been skating before?"Sarah enquired, clawing at the side so she wouldn't slip over not quite grasping the concept of ice-skating. "Well I know now" He teased and skated away from her a little, nevertheless he still held her hand tightly. "Where do you think you're going?"Sarah asked alarmed as he started dragging her away from the edge gradually. "Well I hope you're not going to stay there for the whole time" He raised his eyebrow, his gaze challenging. Sarah sighed and slowly ambled away from the edge, her grip on his arm like steel. "Let's hope my arm is still intact after this trip, eh?"A boisterous smile beaming at her as her cheeks flushed and she retracted her claw-like grip from his arm. "Sorry" She mumbled.

It was a while before he managed to convince Sarah that the ice wasn't out to kill her and that it was safe to skate away from the edge. All the same, they skated around together, arm in arm, Kellin occasionally looking at her and smiling at her-a smile which she couldn't help but return. Too engrossed in each other, they both skated around a corner quickly. He wasn't looking where he was going, neither was she and the blade of his right skate slipped and slid under her blade. She fell. He fell. Both of them landing on the ice, a tangle of limbs. His eyes instantly darted to her and he wrapped his arm around her in a protective embrace."Are you okay?"He asked his words full of concern. Sarah was laughing-this being what she did, usually at the worst times. She nodded her head rapidly and planted a kiss on his lips."I'm fine" He was still worried as his eyes raked over, his lips parted a little. "You su-"His words cut off from her lips kissing his. He closed his eyes, instantly deepening the kiss and ran his slender fingers through her ginger locks. That had definitely shut him up. Sarah giggled and continued kissing his lips quickly."Excuse me? Could you please not do this here?"Behind them a voice droned. She glanced up at the stranger, a young boy-probably late teens-scowling at them, his dreadlocks spilling over his face. "Oh sorry" Sarah's cheeks were a bright scarlet and Kellin quickly hauled her up, skating with her over to the edge.

Once off the ice and back into their regular shoes-Sarah's purple vans and Kellin's black boots-together, they both left the building. He glanced over at her, a look of nothing but pure love, and chuckled."Well how have you enjoyed today?"He enquired, squeezing her hand gently. "The best valentine's day ever" Sarah squealed and hopped on the spot clapping her hands. He smirked at that goofy grin plastered on her face. "I'm glad to have made you happy" His dark eyes never leaving her whilst he pulled her closer to him, her side brushing against his now. After helping her into her seat, kissing her lips cheekily and starting the ignition, they were speeding home. He was used to driving fast and he tapped his foot to the beat of the song blaring out on the speakers. The sun glinted off his shades when he reached her house and parked up on the sidewalk. "Will you walk me up to the door?"Sarah asked timidly and giggled when he accepted. Hand in hand, they strolled up to the door, the sun setting behind them. She unlocked her door and turned to let her eyes take one final look at him. "Thank you" She mumbled, stopped by the feeling of his lips caressing hers gently. She sighed softly and grabbed a fistful of his jet-black locks, kissing him back. He pulled away and winked at her, making her heart pound, and turned to walk back down the path to his car. "I love you" He chimed, before slamming his door shut and driving off.


	4. Chapter 3

"What do I wear?!"Esmé was now shouting down the phone. "I don't know! It's your date, you choose!"And with that, Esmé heard the other end of the phone go dead, leaving only a humming sound in her ear. _Well she was no help whatsoever_. Slamming her phone down on the bed, she, too, fell and lay there hugging her pillow. She glanced over at her alarm would be here in an hour. First of all, she decided to take a shower; that should surely rejuvenate her mind and aid her in choosing her outfit for later. Grabbing a towel, she skipped into the bathroom where she swiftly stripped and jumped into the shower. The water spilling out from the showerhead pounded onto her head as she washed her hair, combing through the shampoo and, afterwards, the conditioner.

Esmé paraded back into her room, her white towel wrapped around her like a roman toga, and approached her closet. She swung the doors wide open where various scarves and shoes flew out, tumbling onto the floor. _I definitely need to sort this out._ She thought to herself whilst picking up the scattered garments and sliding them back onto the shelves. After tidying up a little, Esmé eventually started trying on various outfits; each of them getting declined and thrown onto her bed in frustration. Skirts, shorts, tops of all different styles and shoes soared across the bedroom, some landing in the weirdest places. It was only after she had chosen something decent to wear, that she noticed a sock drifting around in her fishbowl. She fished it out quickly and threw it into the laundry basket before stepping down the stairs, delicately, in her black heels.

clock in the hallway chimed six times. She sat on the sofa waiting, her heart pounding and her foot tapping constantly on the floor, her heel clicking on the laminate floorboards. The doorbell rang-not once, twice. Esmé rose quickly and almost ran to the door, as best as she could in heels, and opened it, only to be greeted by a huge grin on Matt's face. Her eyes grazed over him quickly. His light, mousy brown hair contrasting to his cold, coffee-brown eyes. An unshaven face lit up and smiled at her; a smile so contagious she couldn't help but return it. His gaze was boring right into her, right into her own brown eyes."You look beautiful" He noted, as his eyes travelled down her body, grazing over every curve and her short black dress. Matt raised his eyebrow at her and a cheeky grin spread across his face."Very fancy" He teased. Esmé felt her cheeks grow warmer and a pink blush spread across her face."Thank you" She giggled nervously and eyed him up: his unbuttoned white shirt, black trousers and jacket, all paired with his dark shades. "Shall we go now?"His voice enquired, thick with a British accent, as he held out his arm towards her. She nodded at him eagerly, her hair bouncing on her shoulders and slid her arm into his."Definetely"Esmé chimed, walking down the gravel path towards his Mercedes glinting in the moonlight.

6:45pm. The car ride hadn't been awkward at all, this being her main fear. Together, they chatted and gossiped tremendously, discovering they had many common interests: music being the main one. Matt exited his side swiftly and opened Esmé's door for her. Getting out of the car, she took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers together as they strolled into the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't particularly large; cosy more like it. Various sized circular tables were situated around the room with elegant, cream tablecloths draped over ,lacy placemats and napkins laid beside the finest cutlery. As she gazed around the room, she noticed the huge, glass chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling, releasing a soft light into the room. Matt led her over to their reserved table, his hand still in hers, and pulled out her chair for her before she sat down."Why thank you "She teased and sat down on the plush, velvet seats. "So, do you like it?"His eyes looked her up and down, searching hers for approval. She was still speechless. "It's beautiful" Short gasps escaped her scarlet lips as she continued to gaze around the room. "I'm glad you approve" He slid back in his seat a little, tension diffusing from his body. Esmé reached over to the centre of the table where a metal rack stood holding a range of menus from steaks to curries, desserts to side meals. He snatched her hand away though and smirked at her."I've already ordered" He stated, words juvenile. Esmé pursed her lips together but couldn't help giggling."You're very prepared" She taunted.

Matt merely shrugged and gestured to the numerous waitresses walking over; their arms piled high with plates and bowls. One by one, each was arranged on the table, steam rising up from the various meals. Esmé peered over the table and caught occasional glances of the appetizing cuisine; sizzling steaks, steamy vegetables, thin, crispy chips and other side dishes. "You ordered this all?"She asked as she started to pile her plate up-high. He watched as she started delving into her dinner. Her face showed nothing but satisfaction since the food was outstanding. A harmony of different flavours danced on her tongue as she continued to eat. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he, too, began eating his meal, vigorously slicing his steak. The meal was exceptional and after huge servings of jelly and ice cream, they both eventually called it a day. Esmé dropped her spoon into her bowl and giggled at him. "That was amazing!"She squealed, a slither of ice cream trailing down her chin, only to be retrieved by his lips as he pecked her lips softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed that" He smiled against her lips, the warmth of his breath tickling on her face. She kissed him again, this time a little harder, letting his moist lips caress hers gently. He ran his hands along the top of her dress, brushing past her exposed skin. Butterflies frantically fretted in her stomach and a shiver crawled down her skin. "I have another surprise for you" He whispered in her ear, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "You do?"Her eyes lit up and he grabbed her hands and dragged her from the restaurant, heading for his car.

His driving was fearless as he sped through the dimly-lit streets in search of somewhere to park his car. They arrived at the local park. Confusion played across her face as she glanced over at him."Our surprise is here?"She enquired. He nodded in reply and turned the ignition off, then let her out of her door. She locked her arm in his as they both fumbled through the dark along the muddy path. By now, Esmé was still utterly ,through the diminishing light she could see a few lights up ahead, dancing on the trees. They looked like too..."You keep me on the edge of my seat, I bite my tongue so you don't hear me"-the unmistakable lyrics of "Bite My Tongue". She peeked over at Matt, who was smiling broadly, clearly amused by her confusion. Esmé ran ahead, or stumbled more like, where she ran into a considerable, open space, usually used for concerts.

There, on the stage, were the remaining band members for Matt. Josh, screaming the lyrics through his microphone;Max,his hair folding over his forehead, almost covering his eyes;Chris,long,brown hair spilling over his shoulders and wearing a dark pair of shades similar to Matt's and Dan, beating down on the drums hard, his foot tapping along to the rhythm. "Surprise!"Matt yelled, hugging Esmé from behind. She squealed and screamed like a fan-girl, feeling her cheeks instantly blush after she did so. He laughed and hauled her up onto the stage beside his band mates. They all grinned at her, mischievously like school children. Grabbing a guitar from the back and throwing a microphone in Esmé's direction, he, also, began singing. Esmé caught the microphone and gazed up at him. He chuckled and started shredding on his guitar. "Show them what you got" He encouraged. She brought the microphones to her lips and then belted out the final chorus of the song. She sang as best as she could, enjoying every moment. Matt appeared behind her, guitar slung at his side, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Softly planting a kiss on her cheek, he joined in with her as she sang. "I love you "He whispered, turning her around and kissing her lips."I love you too"Esmé whispered,wrapping her arms around his neck.


	5. Chapter 4

The clock struck 12 times down the hallway, the chimes bouncing off the pale blue walls. Midday already? Jade paced the corridor briskly, her high tops stomping on the wooden flooring. He hadn't called her all day, messaged her or even attempted to make any contact with her at all and today was special: Valentine's Day. He'd left early this morning-who knows where to-with Eunhyuk, doing who knows what. You would've thought on a day as important as today, Donghae would've spent it with his real girlfriend and not Eunhyuk, his fake one.

Her phone buzzed in her short pockets and she fished it out quickly. A flashing thumbnail of Donghae's face was smiling at her and she reluctantly clicked "answer". "Hello?" she spat, clearly frustrated. He gave a nervous laugh and she heard him sigh as the other end of the line. "You know I'm sorry right?"he whispered. Jade sighed softly."Yes..."

"So I was wondering if you'd come to the studio to meet me? In one of the practise rooms? You'll know which one" he asked, pleading with all his might through his end of the line. She immediately became intrigued. "How are you so sure I'll know which one it is?"He let out a boisterous laugh only to be followed by Jade's remark. "I get it. You seem so confident though" she giggled."I'll be there as soon as I can make it" Donghae hooted."Perfect. I'll see you then" And with that, the phone line went dead.

Luckily, the studio is only a short walk away from the dorms where Super Junior where staying. After changing, Jade ran down the sidewalk, hurrying to the studio as quickly as she could. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. God, why was she so nervous? Jade succeeded in reaching the studio in the short space of 15 minutes and stumbled up to the front door. She'd been here before but only a few times and even then, that was only to watch a few recordings or practise a dance with Donghae. A few times he had brought her here to teach her a few dance moves after the others had left. Tentatively, she knocked on the wooden door before her, peering through the stubby glass window. She saw him coming. Jade's heart flipped and when he opened the door, she sprang into his arms. He draped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Planting a gentle kiss on her cheek, he carried her into the dance studio closing the door with his foot.

Swiftly, he galloped over to the stage where he lay Jade down gently and stepped back a little. Jade took one hard look at the room. It was the size of a miniature gymnasium with mirrors lining 3 of the 4 cream walls. The flooring was polished perfectly, letting off a hazy light as the huge, blazing lights bounced off it. Four speakers hung, suspended, in each of the corners and miniature ones were littered across the walls. At one end of the room, in front of the mirrors, sat a stereo system with numerous flashing lights, sliders and knobs blinking cheerfully at them. "So why did you want me here exactly?"Jade asked, curiousity clinging to her words as she swung her legs back and forth on the edge of the stage. "Just wait one minute" he teased, and slid behind one of the curtains quickly. Confusion played across her face as she peered over at the twitching curtains.

He reappeared a few seconds after, arms loaded with neatly wrapped gifts. "Happy Valentine's Day!"He shot her a side smile. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, and leaped off the stage running towards him. He chuckled lightly and bestowed the gifts upon her, neatly arranging them on the floor in front of her. Grasping her hand in his, he ushered her down to the polished flooring and sat opposite her crossed-legged. His mocha eyes glistened with excited as Jade gazed over at the gifts before her. "Are these for me?"she asked blindly. A light chuckle escaped his lips. "Well who else would they be for?" he teased, pushing a small gift towards her. "Open that one first"

Jade raised her eyebrow as she bent down to grasp the neatly wrapped package. She shook it gently and pulled a face when it responded with no sound. At once, she began to tear into the wrapping paper, shredding it rapidly. "Do you like it?" he queried, his eyes seeking hers for approval. Jade gazed down at the gift lying in her palm: a silver purse embossed with her initials in gold embroidery. She popped it open and searched inside where she found a few shopping vouchers folded in the slots. "Now I know you don't like shopping but I promise you they're all your favourite shops" he grinned, a smile so wide it would have looked more fit on a small child who'd been lost in a candy store. "Thank you" she chimed, fingers still searching through the purse when they came across a small photograph of them both hidden in the back. She fished it out and her eyes grazed over the photo, reliving fond memories. "I especially like this" Jade giggled and waved the photograph in front of his face. "You remember this date?" He rolled his eyes and shot her a playful look. "You mean the one where we went to that restaurant, and we had a food fight?" She nodded eagerly. "Then yes" he grinned and placed another gift in her lap. "Now this one"

"You seem really eager" she teased before ripping into the second gift. This gift was a little bigger and he'd obviously taken more consideration into wrapping it. She gasped when she saw the hat that sat in her lap. Instantly, she placed it on her head and shot him a beaming smile. "How did you know I wanted this?" she squealed and pulled a few poses in her hat which earnt her a few smirks from the laughing Donghae. "It's pretty obvious" he threw her a smug look and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you like it"

"Like it?!I said I love it!"she squealed again and ran to one of the mirrored walls where she could admire her new garment: a black snapback decorated with the slogan "Fishy Loves You" and a cartoon goldfish printed beside it. He glided up behind her and wrapped his toned arms around her waist. Swiftly, he raised his arm and wrapped it around her. He shifted sideways and started swaying, his torso brushing against Jade's front. With mocha eyes, he gazed at her and gently dipped her after spinning her into his protective arms. Jade giggled cheerfully and a broad grin beamed across her face. They were slow dancing; her feet following everywhere his went, sliding across the laminate flooring. The light bounced off his brunette hair as he spun her around again right into his arms. "I never knew you could dance like that "Jade smiled slyly at him."I've never had the need really...until I met you" he replied cooly, planting a kiss on her lips. He sighed a little, his warm breath tingling on her rosy cheeks. She could smell his freshly shampooed hair as she vigorously grasped his hair and pulled him a little closer, their lips locked. He smiled coyly at her."I have another surprise for you..."

Her eyes lit up brightly."And what is that?"she giggled, voice laced with curiosity.

He tapped her nose and shot her a smug look. "You'll have to wait and see..." And with that, he took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, and led her out of the dance studio and out towards his car.


End file.
